ZOMBIELAND
by Pampanne
Summary: "Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple épidémie". Blaine se dit cela tout les jours depuis le 13 Mai 2045. Depuis que Blaine a apprit qu'une "Épidémie" avait touché le Canada puis qu'elle s'était développée partout sur la Terre, il se demande à quoi sa vie va ressembler. Il part à Las Vegas, Là où il va faire quelques rencontres ... Klaine! Zombie. /! \ MENTION DE SANG ET VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Alors, je suis nouvelle sur ce site donc j'ai mis un peu de temps a tout comprendre ^^ je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour comprendre les ordinateurs... Bref ! Je ne vais pas vous cachez que je n'ai pas tooous compris là maintenant mais je sens ça va venir :)

C'est ma première Fan Fiction... Soyez gentils avec moi et mes fautes d'orthographes :S

Ma Fic se nome ZOMBIELAND :P donc comme son nom l'indique, elle parlera de zombie et de KLAINE BIEN SUR ! J'adore le film "ZOMBIELAND" et il y a une semaine je l'ai re-re-re-re-regardé :P Alors je me suis dis que à la place des personnages principaux du film, il pourrait y avoir Kurt et Blaine :3.

**Les passages en** _ italique_ **sont des Flash-Back (retours en arriere) ou des pensées :)**

**WARNING : Peut-être quelques que Lemon, Alcool, Langage vulgaire, Mention de sang et de violence.**

**Disclaimer ****: Rien est à moi !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : THE HORRIBLE BEGINNING.**

"Au début ce n'était qu'une épidémie". Blaine se dit cela maintenant depuis le 13 Mais 2045. Si l'on devait décrire la vie de Blaine Anderson en un seul mot, ce serait ces huit lettres là : H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. Oui, depuis l'invasion des zombies partout sur la planète la vie n'était plus très belle. Tout cela avait commencé un vendredi soir, il y a trois jours de ça.

_FLASHBACK :_

_Blaine était assis sur le canapé, installé au milieu du salon de sa magnifique maison dans l'Ohio, à Columbus. Il regardait les informations du soir, ce n'était que des reportages sur des animaux, la mort d'un chanteur qu'il ne connaissait pas ou encore sur des gens riches vivant en France, rien de très intéressant. Une information de dernière minute venait d'être annoncé : une certaine "épidémie" avait touché quelques personnes au Canada. Ni prêtant pas plus d'intention, Blaine mangea tout seul, comme d'habitude, et monta dans sa chambre pour aller se glisser sous sa couette dans son lit si confortable qu'il ne voudrait jamais le quitter._

_Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers 9 heures du matin comme tout les Samedis. Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il prit une douche chaude et s'habilla. Cette journée commençait bien. Il descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuné comme chaque matins. Il avait envie d'œufs sur le plat et de bacon. Une fois son assiette prête, il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il tomba sur la chaîne des informations, comme il l'avait laissé hier soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il prit la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, mettre sur une chaîne de dessins-animés débiles Mais des qu'il entendu le mot "épidémie" il releva sa tête rapidement pour regarder l'affreuse présentatrice du journal télévisé._

_" Hier, nous avons appris qu'une épidémie a touché le Canada. Deux personnes sont mortes et Trois autres sont dans un état critique. Les chercheurs et les médecins ne savent toujours pas la cause de l'épidémie, ils ne savent même pas de quelle épidémie il s'agit En tous cas, le nombre de personnes qui attrapent cette maladie ne fait qu'augmenter. En Angleterre en France, en Chine, au Japon, plusieurs pays sont maintenant touchés. Les premiers symptômes sont les suivants : mots de têtes violents, perte de connaissance, votre peau commence a peler ou a avoir une couleur étrange perte des cheveux et des vertiges. Si vous êtes sujet a ça contacté votre médecin ou allé a l'hôpital le plus proche. Merci et- "_

_Blaine coupa le son de la télé. C'était aussi grave que ça ? Aujourd'hui il décida de rester chez lui, sous la couverture, loin de tout ces microbes qui volent dans l'aire. Il s'endormi vite._

_Le téléphone sonna, ce qui réveilla Blaine en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure. 3h45 du matin. Mais qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure ? Et... Ou sont ses parents ? Il prit le téléphone et décrocha._

_" Halo ? ", marmonna-t-il, encore un peu endormi._

_" Bl-Blaine ? "_

_" Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ", demanda-t-il, un peu paniquer._

_" Blaine, s'il te plait. Dis-moi que ton père est à la maison ? "._

_" Non, non je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer "_

_" Oh mon dieu ", Il pouvait entendre sa mère pleurer, Blaine paniqua encore plus._

_" Maman ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! ", Cria Blaine._

_" Blaine, je suis a l'hôpital. Je travaillais et t-tout ça mais vers 15h... Vers 15h, il y a eu des... Des personnes étranges et vraiment mo-moche. Ils ressemblaient aux zombies dans le film que tu adorais regarder quand tu étais petit. Il y a du sang par-tout... Tu dois partir, Blaine. Prend la voiture et une arme dans l'armoire a ton-ton... père. Pars loin, dans la campagne, là où il y a personne ". Dit sa mère._

_" Mais maman, je comprend rien. Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? ", dit Blaine qui se demandait si sa mère était droguée ou folle._

_" Je t'aime Blaine, n'oubli ja-jamais ça "_

_" Hey, hey ! Non maman, dis moi quelle que chose mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ?! ". Cria Blaine mais sa mère avait raccroché, c'était trop tard._

_Blaine resta un petit moment sans réagir. Les paroles qu'avait dite sa mère il y a quelques minutes le perturbait. Des zombies ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas possible. Les zombies existaient que dans les jeux de sa X-box ou dans les films, mais pas en vrai. Mais sa mère avait tellement l'air d'être sure de ce qu'elle a vu... Blaine repensa à l'émission qu'il avait vu hier soir, sur cette "épidémie". Ça mère n'était peut être pas en train de délirer... _

_Sans plus attendre, Blaine monta jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents où se trouvait cette "armoire" dont sa mère lui a parlé. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit plusieurs armes de tailles différentes. Il ne savait même pas que sont père avait ce genre de trucs dans son armoire. Il en prit trois au hasard et alla dans sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires. Une fois tout préparé il descendit, prit les clefs de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte._

_Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il tomba nez à nez avec une personne... étrange ? Oui, étrange était le mot. La femme avait des yeux blanc, la peau blanche et bleu, du sang dans la bouche et elle se déplaçait d'une façon étrange comme si elle avait perdu un pied... ce qui était finalement le cas. Paniqué, Blaine tire sur la créature qui tombe a terre. Il la regarda, elle bougeait encore. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il passa a coter d'elle en murmurant un petit "Pardon", ce qui était vraiment ridicule. Il déverrouilla et entra dans sa voiture et ne tarda pas a démarrer et a rouler. Ou ? Il ne le sait même pas._

_Il alluma la radio, essayant de trouver une station de radio qui marche encore._

_" Bonjour, si vous écoutez cela c'est que vous n'avez pas été mordu ou dévoré par l'une de ces créatures Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, ce qui est important c'est que nous, les vivants, doivent se réunir et essayer de construire une sorte de "résistance". Quelques conseils : Ne vous faites surtout pas morde ou griffer par l'une de ces bêtes sinon vous deviendrez comme eux en l'espace d'une heure seulement. Si l'un des membres de votre famille ou un de vos ami se fait mordre ou griffer, vous devrez les tuer, s'ils se transforment en l'une de ces bêtes ils ne sont plus de votre famille ni même de notre monde. N'allez surtout pas dans le ville, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Allez dans les campagne voir même le désert Je suis en ce moment a Coney Island. N'allez pas là ba, c'est infesté partout. Je vais me diriger vers le Nevada, à Vegas. Il n'y a plus personne, ils se sont tous diriger vers Los Angeles donc nous seront tranquille. "_

_La radio se coupa. Blaine décida de suivre le conseil de cette inconnu et se dirigea donc vers Vegas. Las Vegas. Il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller. Mais pas dans ces circonstance là..._

_" C'est parti " Murmura Blaine pour lui-même. Ouais, ça va être long._

* * *

Voilà... C'est mal écrit ? Trop de fautes ? Mon idée est complètement nulle ? Trop d'oublis d'accent ? Trop de fautes de conjugaison (qui n'est pas mon fort je l'avoue) ? Dites-moi tout s'il vous plait :3

A plus tard !

**Pampanne.**


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : WHO ARE YOU ?

Bonjour (ou bonsoir),

I'm back :) Merci pour vos review c'est super sympas :) je pensais que j'allais en avoir une ou deux... Mais j'en est eu plus ! I like it :P

Bon Bref. D'après ma mère, je parle beaucoup.

Petit rappel :

**Les passages en** _italique_ **sont des Flash-Back (retours en arrière) ou des pensées :)**

**Il y a Peut-être quelques que Lemon, Alcool, Langage vulgaire, Mention de sang et de violence.**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi ! (malheureusement).**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : WHO ARE YOU ?**

Blaine marcha jusqu'à la pompe a essence prudemment, en regardant autour de lui toute les cinq secondes. Il mit de l'essence dans sa voiture pour finir le voyage jusqu'à Las Vegas. Devrait-il payer l'essence ? Après tout, il y a des zombies partout et sans doute aucun survivant dans ce trou perdu. Il reposa la pompe à essence et commença à se diriger vers le coter conducteur de sa voiture.

" Bouge encore et je t'explose ta tête ", entendit Blaine derrière lui.

Clic_. Merde. Il a une arme._ Blaine ne bougea plus.

" Tes mains sur ta tête, maintenant ! "

Blaine mit ses mains sur sa tête. Mais qui est-ce ? Pourquoi le traite-il comme ça ? Blaine n'était pas un zombie et l'inconnu derrière lui non plus apparemment.

" Qui es-tu ? " demanda Blaine.

" Ça te regarde pas. Tu viens d'ou toi ? "

" Columbus, Ohio " répondit Blaine.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? "

" Je vais à Vegas. Il parait qu'il n'y a personne là ba. Donc pas de zombie. Je l'ai entendu a la radio. Tout les "vivants" vont se retrouver là ba. Je suis vivant, j'y vais. " dit Blaine toujours les mains sur la tête, dos a l'inconnu.

" Tu n'as pas été mordu ou griffer ? " Demanda l'inconnu un peu plus doucement et... Gentiment ?

" Non. "

" Ok ",

Blaine entendit l'inconnu ranger son arme et se diriger vers lui. L'inconnu le retourna de façon a se qu'ils soient face a face. L'inconnu était un homme plus grand que Blaine, le eux vert/marron, une crête sur la tête, veste en cuir, T-shirt blanc, jean déchiré, botte noir. Bref. Un vrai BadBoy.

" Moi c'est Puck, désolé pour ça mais je suis un peu méfiant tu comprend " dit-il, gêné.

" Ouais, je comprend. Moi c'est Blaine " dit Blaine en tendant sa main droite.

" Blaine ? C'est la première fois que j'entend ce nom " dit Puck en serrant sa main.

"Humm... Merci ? "

" Ba de rien, mec. Bref, tu m'as dis que tu allais a Vegas ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ouais "

" Super ! J'y vais aussi. Mais cousine est vers Las Vegas et j'ai vraiment besoin de la retrouver. C'est ma seule famille maintenant " dit-il avec une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

" Désolé " dit Blaine, sincèrement.

" Je peux monter avec toi ? J'ai pas vraiment de caisse... " demanda Puck, en changeant de sujet.

" Ouais bien sur. Mais, seulement si tu m'offres le plein d'essence "

" T'inquiète pas pour ça " rit Puck. " Allez en route ! "

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Blaine. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de routes maintenant. Blaine démarra la voiture et sorti de la station d'essence. Tout était silencieux dans la voiture pendant 10 minutes, aucuns des deux n'osaient parler. C'est Puck qui se lança en premier.

" Alors... Tu veux aller a Vegas QUE parce qu'il y a personne ? Ou tu veux aller t'éclater un peu et essayer de trouver des meufs encore vivante là ba ? Putains, j'espère qu'il y en a encore... " Dit Puck en marmonnant la dernière phrase. Blaine rit à cette phrase.

" Alors, premièrement je ne veux pas trouver des "meufs" parce que je suis... " Blaine hésita a le dire. Puck pourrait le prendre mal. Et si il le tuer ? Et si il lui volait sa voiture après l'avoir dit ? Et si-

" Tu es ? "

" Gay " marmonna Blaine.

" Perd pas espoir, il aura peut être des mecs là ba aussi " dit Puck en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

" Ça ne te dérange pas ? "

" De quoi ? "

" Que je sois... Gay. Tu sais un "pédé". Celui qu'on évite parce qu'on ne veut pas se faire sauter dessus "

" Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas comme ça moi. Bon, je sais que je suis beau et que j'ai un putains de corps mais désolé vieux, je suis 100% hétéro " dit Puck. Et Blaine rit a ses bêtises.

" T'inquiète pas. Trouver un mec n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux en ce moment... "

" Ouais je sais. Tu veux éclater la gueule des zombies, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai trop envie ! Je vais pas me gêner " dit Puck presque excité.

" Ils ont tué ma famille, moi aussi je vais pas me gêner " dit Blaine en accélérant.

" Regarde ! Là sur la route ! C'est dégueulasse Deux zombies qui se bouffent. Beurk. Vas-y roule leur dessus ! " Cria Puck en montrant les zombies du doigt.

Blaine accéléra sans quitter ces deux créatures des yeux. Ils étaient moches. Ils ont gâché la vie de million de personnes. Ils ont tué des millions de personnes. Ils ont tué sa mère. Ils vont tous crever. Blaine accéléra encore et leur roula dessus. Le sang gicla sur le pars brise et Puck et Blaine éclatèrent de rire.

" Ouaa ! Ça fait du bien de leur exploser la tronche " dit Puck toujours en riant.

" Ouais, ça détend un peu "

" Allez prochaine étape, Las Vegas ! On va s'éclater là ba tout seul, tu verras ! "

" Pas sur que l'on soit seul... "

"Pourquoi ? " demanda Puck

" Il y a un mec de Coney Island qui a passé un message a la radio, il y a quelques jours. Il disait d'aller à Vegas pour que tout les vivants se réunissent. Je sais pas combien de gens ont entendu ce message mais bon, on ne sera pas seul " expliqua Blaine.

" Peut être que Santana est là ba ! " s'écria Puck.

" Qui ? Santana ? Le groupe de Rock ? " demanda Blaine, Puck rit.

" Mais non ! Santana c'est ma cousine "

" Ah Ok ! "

" Ta compris maintenant ? Hey euh... Je peux dormir ? J'ai pas vraiment dormi ces derniers temps " demanda Puck, en baillant.

" Ouais, vas-y. Je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivés ", dit Blaine.

" Merci vieux, bonne nuit "

" Il est 14h30 " rit Blaine.

" Je m'en fou " marmonna Puck avant de dormir.

Blaine alluma la radio à la recherche de cette inconnu de Coney Island mais rien. Il décida de mettre l'un de ses vieux disques qu'il cachait sous son siège. Il prit un disque au hasard et le mit dans le lecteur DVD. La chanson "Good Riddance" de Green Day commença. Pleins de souvenir lui revienne. Cette chanson était la chanson qu'ils avaient chanté, lui et son Glee Club du lycée, à la remise des diplômes. Il revoyait ses amis le féliciter les prendre dans ses bras ou encore Wes qui lui disait qu'il était ridicule dans sa tenu. Des bons souvenirs...

* * *

Voilà... Bon mes chapitres sont pas super longs, je trouve... J'ai écris ce chapitre trééééés tard dans la nuit (je le poste que maintenant et oui...) donc si il y a quelques oublis, je m'excuse en avance.

A bientôt !

Pampanne.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou Bonsoir !

Désolé pour l'attente, mon ordi et Internet déconne chez moi... Je commence à comprendre le site, j'ai bien dis que je COMMENCE à le comprendre ^^.

Bref. Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

**Rien est à moi malheureusement.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : CRAP...**

"Hey Puck, réveille toi. Je vais aux chiottes là..." dit Blaine en secouant le jeune homme avec une crête sur la tête.

"Hmm... 'aisse moi dormir, Anderson" marmonna ce dernier, encore endormis.

"Non, aller. Lève toi. j'ai pas envie qu'un zombie te bouffe pendant que tu dors et que moi, aux chiottes..." dit Blaine en soupirant et en le secouant un peu plus fort.

Puck leva sa main et toucha les boucles de Blaine. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à son nez et, avec l'aide son doigt, tapa le bout du nez de Blaine plusieurs fois. Blaine ouvrit en grand ses yeux, il se demandait si le garçon n'avait pas bu en cachette pendant qu'il conduisait.

"Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Blaine.

"J'essaye d'éteindre ce putain de réveille" dit Puck en appuyant plus fort sur le nez de Blaine. Blaine rit et ajouta :

"Bon arrête tes conneries et lève toi maintenant" dit Blaine en s'éloignant.

A contre cœur, Puck ouvra les yeux et s'étira dans la voiture avant d'en sortir.

"Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé putain" grogna Puck.

"Tu préfère te faire bouffer peut-être"

"Non"

Blaine hocha la tête et sorti son arme avant d'entré dans la petite station service, où il devait y avoir des toilettes. Il mit son arme devant lui, le doigt sur la gâchette et avança dans la station service. Soudain un jeune homme se mit devant lui, il avait l'air terrifié et triste. Il avait les yeux et la peau très claires, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, ses habits étaient tous de marques et assortis. Le garçon leva ses mains en l'aire, ses yeux grands ouverts qui regardaient l'arme que Blaine tenait dans ses mains. Blaine baissa immédiatement son arme.

"Hmm... Pardon. J'ai entendu du bruit alors je m'attendais a voir des... Zombies." dit le garçon.

"Moi aussi..." dit Blaine.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Puck se rendit compte du silence qu'il y avait et soupira quand il les vit se dévorer des yeux.

"Bon c'est bon là ?" dit Puck qui avait remarqué le regard de Blaine.

"Vous pouvez m'aider, s'il vous plait. Mon amie vient de se faire griffer par l'une de ces choses" dit le garçon, les larmes aux yeux.

"Oui" dit Blaine.

"Non" dit Puck en même temps que Blaine. Ils se regardèrent Blaine foudroya Puck du regard puis Puck souffla et murmura un petit "Bon Ok".

"Merci, venez" dit le garçon en se dirigeant dans l'arrière boutique. Blaine et Puck le suivirent et ils virent une jeune femme assise sur une chaise. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons, deux cheveux long avec une frange et elle était habillé comme une bibliothécaire. Elle avait une grosse griffure sur son bras.

"Bonjour" murmura-t-elle timidement.

"C'est ma meilleure amie et elle a été griffé par un zombie... Vous pensez qu'elle va sent sortir ?" Dit le jeune homme, de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Puck marcha jusqu'à la jeune femme et regarda son bras. Il regarda Blaine qui lui regardait le jeune homme. Puck roula des yeux et soupira, assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende et tourne la tête vers lui. Puck secoua la tête pour faire comprendre a Blaine que la jeune fille ne sent sortira pas. Blaine soupira et dit au jeune homme que sa meilleure amie devait mourir.

"Je suis désolé" murmura Blaine.

"Moi aussi..." dit le jeune homme, avec une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

"Il faut la tuer" dit Puck.

Blaine sorti son arme et regarda le jeune homme qui secoua la tête de haut en bas. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la sera dans ses bras en lui murmurant des "Je suis désolé . Il s'éloigna d'elle, les joues toutes mouillées.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller" murmura le jeune homme en regardant sa meilleure amie.

"Ok" dit simplement Blaine, en chargeant son arme et en la pointant vers la victime. La jeune fille murmura un ''Je t'aime" a son meilleur ami, qui lui répondit par c'est même mots, puis elle ferma les yeux très fort.

"Attendez !" cria le jeune homme. "Je veux le faire"

"Vous en êtes sur ?" dit Blaine.

"Oui" répondit le jeune homme, sur de lui. Blaine lui tendit l'arme et le garçon le pointa vers sa meilleure amie.

"Je t'aime" dit son ami.

"Moi aussi" répondit-elle.

Soudain, il se retourna, avec un sourire, vers Blaine, son arme pointée vers lui. La jeune femme sortit elle aussi une arme et la pointa vers Puck.

"Ok. Alors on veut vote voiture, votre frique, vos armes et si vous avez trouvé de la bouffe ou a boire, même si c 'est de l'alcool, on prend aussi" dit-il fermement.

"Les clefs et les armes. Elles sont dans quelles poches ?" dit la jeune femme qui s'était levé.

"Dans ma poche arrière" dit Blaine.

La jeune femme bougea pas mais le jeune homme s'avança vers Blaine, mit son arme contre sa tempe et prit la clef dans sa poche arrière. Il lui sourit et lui murmura un "Merci" dans son oreille.

"Rachel. Prend les armes" dit il en s'éloignant de Blaine mais pointant toujours son arme vers lui.

Rachel s'exécuta. Elle prit toutes les armes même le petit couteau que Puck gardait coincé dans sa chaussure.

"Bon, messieurs. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais malheureusement, nous devons y aller. Bye" dit le jeune homme avant de sortir et courir vers leur ancienne voiture.

Ils les suivirent dehors et les regardèrent partir, impuissant.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Puck.

"J'en sais rien, mais je vais aux chiottes, j'en peu plus".

* * *

Bon je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts mais plus ils sont courts, plus il y a de chapitre :)

A plus !

**Pampanne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour :)

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année à faire...

Mon oral est passé ! Je suis contente parce que j'ai réussi ;) mais bref, on est pas là pour raconter ma vie :P

Voici le chapitre numéro 4 !

** Rien est à moi !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : VEGAS, VEGAS...

"Tu cherches quoi ?" demanda Puck quand il vit Blaine s'arreter et sortir une carte de sa poche.

Il avait commencé à marcher avant que la nuit tombe. Ils devaient absolument arriver a Las Vegas avant la nuit.

"Je ne sais pas si toi ta faim, mais moi oui. Alors je cherche un super marcher ou un hôtel pour manger et dormir" expliqua Blaine.

"Ah ouais, c'est pas con" sorti Puck.

"Tu es toujours obligé de jurer ?"

"Vis avec Santana Lopez, après on verra comment tu parleras, toi aussi" dit Puck comme si cela était évident.

"Ah oui, bien sur. Je suis pressé de la rencontrer"

"Ouais et moi de la voir. Il faut que j'aille la retrouver" dit Puck qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

"Oui, oui. On va la retrouver mais on trouve un hôtel où dormir ce soir d'abord. Ok ?" demanda Blaine en le prenant par les épaules.

"Ouais... Ok" répondit Puck.

Blaine retourna dans sa carte tandis que Puck regardait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait vraiment personne. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Elle est peut-être vivante, elle est peut-être morte ou peut-être comme ces bête. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve _vivante. _Perdu dans ses pensées, Puck n'entendit pas Blaine l'appeler. Blaine agita sa main devant les yeux de Puck qui lui, avait le regard dans le vide.

"Hey mec, ça va ?" demanda Blaine.

"Ouais, ça va. Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées" dit Puck.

"J'avais remarqué" rit Blaine et tapa sur l'épaule de Puck avant d'ajouter : "Aller, viens j'ai trouvé quelques hôtels. On va voir si ils sont... 'Habités'. "

Puck hocha la tête et regarda la carte de la ville avec Blaine.

"Oh Blaine ! Et si on allait dans celui là !" Cria presque Puck en pointant du doigt le fameux hôtel.

"Le... Venetian Hotel ?" lit Blaine, en regardant Puck .

"Ouais ! C'est genre... Le plus grand hôtel du monde ! Et autant en profiter, il n'y a plus personne" dit Puck.

"Ouais, c'est vrai... J'espère u'il n'y a pas de zombies" dit Blaine, pas très sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

"Mais non, t'inquiète ! En plus, en connaissant Sanny, elle est peut-être là ba" dit Puck

"Ouais, Ok. On y va"

"Oui !" s'exclama Puck comme un enfant.

"Aller viens, arrête de faire le con" dit Blaine.

"Tu es toujours obligé de jurer ?" dit Puck en imitant Blaine.

Blaine secoua la tête et recommanca a marcher. Quelques heures de marche et quelques conneries sorti par Puck plus tard... Ils arrivèrent au plus grand hôtel du monde. L'hôtel était vraiment énorme et magnifique. Blaine et Puck restèrent devant, la bouche ouverte, bloqué comme ça pendant cinq bonne minutes.

"Bon aller, on y va ?" demanda Puck.

"Ou-ouais, on y va" dit Blaine en sortant de ses pensées.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis ils l'ouvrirent.

"Whoa" dirent Blaine et Puck en même temps.

"C'est trop beau !" cria Puck, qui fit sursauter Blaine en même temps.

"Ouais, putain..." dit Blaine, émerveillé d'être a Las Vegas et d'être dans cet hôtel.

Ils entendirent tout les deux des bruits derrière eux. Des bruit de pas. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, en s'attendant a voir des zombies. Ils sortirent leurs armes, qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la route, et les pointèrent vers... Un jeune homme ? Mais qui n'était pas inconnu aux deux garçons.

"Comme on se retrouve".

* * *

Voilà :)

Bon, c'est court comme d'habitude et il y a sans doute des fautes d'orthographe mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aime pas la conjugaison x).

Demain je vais voir Chris Colfer à la séance de dédicace à Paris :P Je vous raconterai ;).

A plus tard !

**Pampanne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et une belle signature dans mon livre "STRUCK" ! Et oui, j'ai pu voir Chris Colfer :D même si j'ai fais 3h30 de queue :P.

Désolé peut être que j'aurai un petit peu de retard pour la suite :S avec les examens de fin d'année et tout ça... En plus, je travaille sur une nouvelle fanfiction :) même sur deux j'ai plein d'idées ! :P.

Bon, bref. Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :** **"We meet again"**

"Comme on se retrouve"

Puck souffla et baissa son arme et murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Encore lui...". Blaine le regarda les yeux écarquillés, pointant toujours son arme sur le garçon.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?"

"Mais on va pas se tirer dessus ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Il y a plein de putain de zombies dehors et vous voulez vous tuer ? Vous êtes complètement débiles" s'exclama Puck.

"Je veux juste voir si vous n'avez pas de morsures ou de griffures" dit le jeune homme.

"Tu veux qu'on se déshabille devant toi, peut-être" lança Puck.

Kurt le regarda de haut en bas et lança avec un sourire au lèvre :

"Vas-y"

Puck le regarda bizarrement puis regarda Blaine.

"Ah non ! Désolé mec, c'est la deuxième fois que je le dis mais, je ne suis pas gay. Fais connaissance avec Blaine plutôt" dit Puck.

Blaine regarda Puck, surprit, il lui lança un regard noir, Puck lui répondit par un sourire. Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt. Kurt l'observait de haut en bas. Il se lécha les lèvres et lui sourit.

"Avant de faire connaissance, je veux voir vos avants-bras et vos jambes" dit catégoriquement le jeune homme.

"A vos ordre" souffla Puck. Il enleva son blouson en cuir noir et monta ses manches et son pantalon. Il montra à Kurt qui hocha la tête, puis il tourna sa tête vers Blaine qui lui, n'avait pas bougé, son arme toujours pointée sur Kurt. Kurt le regarda droit dans les yeux, il sourit puis inclina légèrement sa tête vers la droite. Blaine souffla et rangea son arme. Il retira sa veste en cuir et il n'avait pas besoin de lever ses manches car il avait un T-shirt à manches courtes. Il monta son pantalon noir jusqu'à ses genoux et regarda Kurt. Les yeux de Kurt regardaient ses bras, assez musclés, puis il regarda ses jambes, assez musclées elles aussi.

"Ok" dit il au bout d'un moment. Il rangea son arme dans son pantalon noir.

"Moi c'est Kurt. Rachel est dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Vous avez faim ?" dit Kurt.

"Ouais ! J'ai trop la dalle !" cria Puck.

"Bien suivez moi" dit Kurt.

Kurt marcha dans l'énorme hôtel de luxe, suivit par Puck et Blaine. Blaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était enfin dans l'hôtel de ses rêves. Il avait promis à son frère, Cooper, qu'ils iraient dans cet hôtel un jour. Mais depuis l'épidémie et l'invasion des zombies, son frère était introuvable et même peut être mort. Mais Blaine ne voulait pas penser cela. Son frère était vivant et il le retrouvera vivant. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand restaurant. Les tables étaient toutes dressées, des bougies sur celles-ci avec le menu. C'était juste magnifique. La salle était spacieuse et il y avait beaucoup de marbre.

"Hey mec ! Regarde les cuisines sont là ba ! Putain j'ai trop faim" cria Puck avant de courir vers les cuisines.

Blaine le suivit et ouvrit les portes. La cuisine était aussi belle que la salle. Il y avait plein d'ustensiles de cuisine, d'appareils en tous genre... Blaine regarda la jeune femme, Rachel, faire la cuisine. Elle s'était changée. Elle portait maintenant un débardeur noir, qui m'était sa poitrine en valeur, qui était rentré dans un slim noir en cuir avec une ceinture cloutée et pour finir, des bottines à talon noires. Elle était beaucoup plus belle et attirante comme ça. D'ailleurs, Puck a du le remarquer car il bavait littéralement devant la jeune fille. Kurt arriva derrière Puck et lui donna une petite claque derrière sa tête.

"On bave pas devant ma copine"

Puck referma la bouche et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Blaine ne s'en préoccupa pas car il remarqua que le garçon avait lui aussi changé de vêtement. Il portait une veste en cuir, un T-shirt du groupe AC/DC, un jean noir déchiré et des Doc Martens noires cloutées. Le style Rock n Roll lui allait très bien. Il était super sexy comme ça.

"Et on ne bave pas sur moi non plus" dit Kurt qui avait remarqué le regard de Blaine.

Blaine détourna les yeux et rougi. Il se dirigea vers Puck, qui avait la tête dans le frigo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Blaine.

"Alcool. Il y en a même pas ! J'en trouve pas" dit Puck, qui commençait à s'énerver.

"Du calme, il y en a là dedans" dit Kurt qui lui montra du doigt une cave à vins.

Puck se précipita dans la cave et sorti trois bouteilles de vins.

"Merci, vieux. J'en avait besoin" sorti Puck.

Kurt hocha la tête puis regarda Blaine.

"Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?" dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Ce qu'il y a" répondit Blaine en ne faisant pas attention au deuxième sens de sa question.

"Ok, alors c'est du homard"

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt parti voir Rachel. Elle préparait un homard avec des légumes... Étranges. Blaine s'approcha des deux amis et les regarda.

"Tu peux essayer de trouver des assiettes et toutes ses conneries pour pouvoir manger correctement, s'il te plait ?" dit Rachel, qui était a moitié vulgaire, et a moitié polie.

"Ouais, Blaine tu viens m'aider ?" dit Kurt.

"Hmm... Ouais"

Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes ou se trouvait les assiettes et les couverts. Ils le trouva enfin au bout de 7 minutes.

"C'était bien caché !" dit Kurt.

"Ouais" répondit Blaine.

Kurt le regarda en même temps de prendre les assiettes.

"Tu sais, tu peux parler plus. On est pas si méchant" dit Kurt en souriant.

"Hey Blaine ! Ou il est ton iPod ? Je viens de trouver des enceintes dans la salle" dit Puck en arrivant a leur hauteur.

"Il est... Là !" dit Blaine ne sortant son iPod Touch de sa poche arrière de son pantalon. Il le donna a Puck qui le prit avec plaisir et qui commença à regarder les chansons qu'il y avait.

"Putain, t'es Rock n Roll toi" lança Puck. "Moi aussi, sa tombe bien. Attendez une seconde" dit il en partant vers la salle où il y avait les tables. Apres quelques secondes d'attente la chanson "Hard as a Rock" de AC/DC retenti. Kurt regarda son T-shirt puis Blaine. Il lui sourit.

"J'adore cette chanson !" cria Rachel en même temps de danser et de cuisiner.

"Moi aussi, j'adore ce groupe. On a déjà un point en commun" Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger avec les assiettes dans la salle. Blaine le regarda puis prit les couverts et se dirigea lui aussi vers la salle.

* * *

Voilà... C'est court encore ^^. Mais à très bientôt :P je vais aller admirer encore la belle signature que j'ai dans mon livre :)

Bye !

**Pampanne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey !**

**Merci pour vos reviews :) Ça me touche :'). J'ai presque tout compris au cite maintenant :P et j'ai remarqué que les auteurs des fanfictions répondaient aux reviews parfois alors je devrais peut-être le faire, non ? :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Histories **

"C'était délicieux !" dit Blaine en regardant Rachel. Rachel lui sourit.

"Putain ! C'était archi bon" dit Puck, la bouche pleine. Le regard de Rachel passa de Blaine à Puck et une grimace de dégoût vient remplacer son sourire. Kurt rit en voyant la tête que faisait son amie, il lança sa serviette a Puck, qui la reçu dans la tête, et dit :

"Tiens, essuie toi. T'es vraiment dégueulasse"

"Je confirme" dit Blaine. Kurt le regarda, sourit puis se leva.

"Je vais dans la chambre moi. Enfin la suite présidentielle. Elle est vraiment trop belle et il y a plusieurs chambres" dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers la sorti du restaurant.

Blaine, Puck et Rachel suivirent Kurt jusqu'à la chambre 231. La chambre était très belle et luxueuse. Des meubles en bois rare, des canapés et fauteilles couleurs crèmes, un lustre magnifique dans le salon, une grande baignoire, des lit de la même couleur que le canapé et surtout très confortable.

Ouais, ils allaient se plaire ici.

En arrivant dans le salon, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un zombie qui était étalé par terre, un trou dans la tête. Blaine sursauta quand Puck cria, d'un cris assez aigu.

"Oh faite pas attention a lui. Je l'ai butter. Personne touche a mes cheveux." dit Kurt qui se dirigea vers une des chambres.

"Tu cris comme une fille Puckerman" rit Blaine.

"Oh ta gueule" dit Puck en rougissant légèrement.

"Je suis d'accord avec le beau-gosse-hobbit, tu cris comme une gonzesse" dit Kurt en revenant dans le salon.

"Beau-gosse-hobbit ?" murmura Puck pour lui-même, cherchant la signification de ces mots.

"Alors les gars, vous vous êtes connus comment ?" demanda Rachel pour changer de sujet.

"Il a failli me buter" répondit simplement Blaine.

"T'allais voler mon encense, mec" dit Puck en s'asseyant sur le canapé à coter de Rachel.

"Mouais, et vous ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?" demanda Blaine.

"Elle m'a frappé à un concert de The Offspring" sourit Kurt.

"C'est bon j'ai pas fais exprès !" dit Rachel en rigolant.

"Et ensuite, on est devenu ami rapidement. On allait à des concerts ensemble, faire du shopping, on s'est retrouvé dans le même lycée. Et depuis on ne se quitte plus" Continua Kurt.

"Et il y a eu cette histoire de zombie aussi..." dit Rachel, avec une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

"Il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda Puck.

"Eh bien, Kurt était chez moi pour une 'soirée Jimi Hendrix' et-" commença Rachel avant d'être coupé par Puck.

"Une soirée Jimi Hendrix ?"

"Ta gueule Puck" Dit Blaine.

"Et, on a entendu du bruit dans le salon alors on est descendu et là... Et là on a vu mes deux papas se faire bouffer par trois putains de zombies" dit Rachel, une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya vite et se tourna vers Blaine les yeux encore brillant.

"Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Moi humm... Tout c'est passé super vite. J'ai vu a la télé qu'il y avait un début d'épidémie au Canada et j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère qui me disait de partir loin d'ici, vers la campagne. Je ne sais même pas si mon père et ma mère sont vivants. Après je t'ai entendu à la radio dire que Las Vegas était un endroit sur, alors j'ai pris la direction de Vegas et j'ai rencontré cet idiot là" dit Blaine en montrant Puck du doigt.

"Hey !" cria Puck.

"Quoi ?" dit Blaine en souriant. Puck lui sourit en retour et lui fait une petit tape sur son épaule.

"Et toi Puck ?" demanda Rachel. Puck perdit son sourire immédiatement. Il se redressa sur le sofa et se racla la gorge avant de dire :

"Moi, j'ai... J'ai tué... J'ai tué ma mère et mon demi-frère. Il était trop tard pour eux, alors je les ai tué" dit simplement Puck.

"Je suis désolée" dit Rachel.

"Ouais... Et toi Kurk ?" dit Puck.

"Appelle moi Kurk encore une fois et je te fais la même chose que lui là ba" dit Kurt en montrant le zombie du doigt. "Et moi je n'ai rien a dire. Je vais me coucher".

Kurt se leva et parti vers l'une des chambres. Puck et Blaine regardaient Rachel qui elle aussi se leva et alla dans une chambre.

"Bonne nuit les gars" dit elle avant de s'enfermer.

Blaine et Puck se retrouva tout les deux seuls dans le salon. Blaine était en train de penser à la réaction de Kurt et Puck en train de regarder le zombie.

"Hey, mec. Je peux dormir avec toi ?" demanda Puck.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Blaine, un peu surprit.

"J'ai peur de Kurk. T'imagine le me fait la même chose que lui là ba" dit Puck en montrant le zombie.

"Pff... T'es con" dit Blaine en se levant.

"Hey... Hey ! Ça veut dire oui ?!".

* * *

**Ouaa... Ça fait longtemps ^^' et ça se voit que c'est mes goûts musicaux ! Kurt n'irai jamais à un concert de The Offspring et Rachel non plus... Mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de comédie musical à part "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" que j'ai vu au moins 3 fois et "American Idiot" (fan jusqu'au bout). Je sais c'est très court aussi... Mais je fais beaucoup d'OS en ce moment (j'en publierai quelques uns en attendant la suite de Zombieland) et avec la reprise des cours... Ça ne va pas être facile, malheureusement ^^'. Mais promis, je reviens vite que ce soit avec un OS ou un chapitre 7 ;). (****PS : Si j'ai des fautes, excusez moi. J'ai fais ce chapitre à 3 heures du matin****).**

**Bye.**

**Pampanne.**


End file.
